


Welcome to the Club

by TicklishFennec



Series: Tickling Days in Zootopia [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: First Day At Work, Locker Room, Male Friendship, Multi, Rituals, Tickling, Ticklish Chief Bogo, Ticklish Nick WIlde, Ticklish Officer Johnson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklishFennec/pseuds/TicklishFennec
Summary: Its Nick's First day on the job. He's nervous and hopeful and just want's it to go well. He learns that male officers have an initiation ritual and just prays he makes it through the day





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Club  
Zootopia Story  
Multiple/M Tickling  
Nick Wilde / Zootopia Police Officers  
Locker Room Shenanigans

I look up at the ZPD building before me in numbing anticipation. It had been a long and grueling past 3 months since I started at the Police Academy. I'm so glad Carrots took the time to try and whip me into shape, because I would have been destroyed if she hadn't. Memories of the long physical training sessions and obstacle courses left shivers down my spine. Shaking my head, I come back to reality, it was my first day on the job and of course, it was early as shit. Finnick an I never got up before 10 if we could help it, so 5:30 in the morning was killer. It didn't help that Carrots wasn't here yet, so I was just standing by myself looking like a lost child. I suddenly jumped out of my fur as I felt a soft touch against my side, I must've been more out of it than I realized. Turning around I came face to ear with Carrots, sighing in relief, I started feeling more like myself. "Jeeze Carrots you surprised me; you're getting good at that" apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because she gave me a concerned look.

 

A few moments pass before she shook her head and gave me a sharp stare, "Okay Slick I'll let it pass this time, but only because we're gonna be late if I have to get into it with you. Come on the Bullpen meetings in 15 minutes." I blink in shock before looking at the sky, oh wow more time had passed than I thought, I must've been staring into space for like 10 or 15 minutes.

Realizing I wasn't moving fast enough Judy walked back up to me and grabbed my tie, pulling me towards the building. "Okay easy Carrots, I got it I got it, ease up on the tie", this was not how I envisioned my first day starting off. We got up to this big counter where a chubby cheetah was sitting, eating a donut and listening to Gazelles 'Move it if you got it'.

Judy knocked on the countertop and the cheetah jumped, he stumbled around trying to mute the I-paw and sit up straight.

"Oh, Jeeze I'm so sorry Judy I was just… OH MY Goodness, is this him, oh the first fox officer. Oh, this is so exciting, it's so nice to meet you, I'm Benjamin ClawHauser", the big cheetah had leaned over the counter and was looking at me like I was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

I looked lost for a moment before the situation dawned on me and I shifted right into my street persona. This must be the Gazelle nut Carrots had warned me about, he wasn't too bad I guess. "Nick Wilde, the pleasures all mine. So you seem like the type of guy who's in the know around here, anything bad I got to look out for on my first day", I leaned onto the counter and looked very much like a shifty fox.

Judy looked exasperated her foot tapping at a rather irritating speed. She looked like she was about to march over and pull me away by my tie again, probably to the bullpen, when Ben's head snapped up and he looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes, "oh I almost forgot, yeah it's your first day here so you'll go through the initiation today".

Judy looked confused for a moment, "Wait what initiation, I never got one when I was here, in fact, you never even mentioned it to me".

The cheetah looked up and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah well, it's a male thing, the girls probably had their own thing right, you had that call out in the Rain-forest District remember. Well, the guys have their own thing… it's a little different. Nick when you get in the bullpen talk to either Delgato or Mchorn, their the ones leading your initiation this year and will be able to explain what you're in for. Don't worry you'll be perfectly fine".

I felt really nervous now, oh great an initiation thing. Oh, please let it go over well, I was really hoping me being a fox wasn't going to make that worse. Before I realized it, Carrots was leading me over to a set of hallways, by my tie again I realized. Turning to my left I asked in as calm a tone I could manage, "Soo Mchorn or Delgato… who are they, Ben didn't tell me"?

Carrots blinked and looked back at me in surprise, maybe she was thinking about this stuff too. After a few moments she came to a stop outside of an open door, looking in I saw a bunch of officers sitting around and horse-playing. She pointed over to a lion sitting on the second row of seats, he was talking to a tiger and a brown furred wolf. "The lion is Delgato, don't let his looks fool you, he's actually really nice", she then moved her hand further up to the front of the same side of the room and pointed at a rhino. He was leaning on the table in a conversation with another lion and a yak, "McHorn is the rhino, he's rough at first but he gets a lot better once he gets to know you. You'll also be sitting next to him he's on our row so you can just ask him before he leaves".

A sudden feeling of dread hit my stomach like a lead weight, putting on my best calm and cool expression I followed her into the room. We were halfway to our seats when the room hushed, almost like magic all eyes in the room were on me.

"Well well, he shows up. We were wondering when we'd get to meet our new officer", a voice rings out from the back another tiger, his name tag said, Jackson.

"Yeah we never thought we'd see a fox here, man this is gonna be interesting'" another voice a polar bear named Grizzoli. They all seemed curious and interested in me, no sign of fox bigotry so far… Carrots must've broken me in to them.

A shy yet playful grin crossed my muzzle and I bashfully rubbed one of my ears, "hehe sorry about that, I got caught out there at the front desk, Ben was too busy gushing" the words weren't exactly a lie but Judy's stare informed me that she knew I was dodging.

"Oh yeah I think I heard him a bit ago, yeah he can get like that sometimes, good guy though", a lion not Delgato but… Johnson responded almost fondly.

"Well I guess you guys will get your chance to learn more about me", I say it in a teasing manner but the looks on some of there faces confirm Bens earlier words. They seemed to resume their earlier talks, but it was obvious I was still a hot topic. I hopped up into my seat and saw the rhino Judy mentioned earlier giving me a small wave. I wave back and open my mouth to say something, but he leans over and pulls me into Carrots seat.

"Ben tell you about the initiation I take it", The rhino askes his voice almost as deep as Finnicks. As far as I could tell he didn't seem to care that I was a fox, hell he initiated the conversation.

I blink and nod; "well he mentioned it… said to talk to you or Delgato about it. Sadly he forgot to mention who either of you was. Guess it helps that I literally sit next to you huh"

The lion behind us perks up at his name and looks over to me, "Yeah Bens a bit forgetful sometimes. Must've been really excited. By the way, I'm Delgato, nice to meet ya", the big lion says reaching over a paw to shake.

Ah well, both the mammals I was looking for were literally sitting feet away from me. Maybe that's why Ben didn't say anything, he must've known where I'd sit or that we would be next to each other. I grin and return the handshake.

The lion suddenly grabs my wrist, gently, before leaning down so that we were muzzle to muzzle "Oh yeah we are heading the initiation this time, right well if you don't mind I have a question".

I blink dumbly for a moment, gulping and blushing slightly at the rather close and sudden touch. "Uh... Question" was my rather dumb reply.

He leans over and whispers into my ear "So tell me hot shot, how ticklish are you"?


	2. What did I get myself Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick learns more about himself than he is comfortable with

What did I get myself Into  
Zootopia Story  
Multiple/M Tickling  
Nick Wilde / Delgato / Judy  
Locker Room Shenanigans

The question felt like lead in my belly, of all the things these guys could have done they chose tickling. Now to be fair tickling is a rather common kink/fetish in Zootopia, it was usually done between good friends or family, the fact that my coworkers wanted to put me through my paces made me very nervous. My mind went back to the last time I'd been tickled, I must've been 15 or 16 at the time, I made the mistake of going too far with teasing Finnick on his ears and the little guy absolutely destroyed me in retaliation. If I was going to be honest with myself, I actually liked being tickled, I was just kind of picky on who I let touch me. Coming to terms with the fact that no matter what I was gonna be tickled I figured I might as well answer, "Yeah I am... I guess that's what I'm going to go through today. So, can you guys tell me what exactly I'm going to go through"?

Delgato leans over and casually pulls me closer, as soon as his muzzle got near my ear I flushed, his breath was doing things to me that I was sure wasn't appropriate in mixed company. Managing to control myself I managed to hear what he was actually trying to tell me, "well normally we wouldn't but I guess knowing what's going to happen won't really change too much. Feel free to ask away, I'll try to answer any of your questions". Swallowing weakly, I managed to croak out a few of the more pressing questions that were bugging me, "Who is going to be tickling me, where am I going to be tickled, and how long is this going to last. I imagine you have a somewhat thorough setup for me". 

A grin crossed the lion's muzzle, I could feel it. He must've had an idea of my mental state because he spent a few moments blowing into my ears getting me to twitch and shiver, I prayed the others weren't paying too much attention. "Oh there's at least six of us that wanted to have fun with you, the chief included" a look of astonishment must've crossed my muzzle because he started snickering. "Yeah as for your second question it's being held in the locker room after work and unless you have no real objections, we planned on it being a 'full body experience'."

A deep flush went from ears to chest as I realized this was going way further than I'd ever been tickled before, "my...My dick included" I squeaked out, I vaguely heard Judy give a sound of surprise, oh great I was going to be questioned out the ass for this. The lion teased my ear again, "of course we were planning to make it kind of a new tradition. We already tested it on ourselves first, It's really interesting where and how ticklish some of us our hehe. As for your last question, it should last at least an hour... you know unless something else happens.

I was sure I was literally burning in embarrassment; I was going to be tickled by half the damn ZPD. Plus, Delgato was not helping matters, his teasing wasn't helping matters, god the way he was going I wouldn't have been surprised if his paw went down my pants. He finally pulled back and sat back at his seat, chancing a look around I noticed maybe one or two other officers had been watching. I could practically see the wheels turning in their heads, even worse Judy looked like she was going to burst with all the questions she was holding in.

The next thing I knew Bogo had burst in and the room seemed to go back to relative normal. I half paid attention as he went on about some ball next week and the recent upswing in some new drug being used. Apparently, Carrots and I were being given meter maid duty today, the newbie duty if you will. So I was literally trapped with her for a few hours. 

 The car was tense, the moment we got into the car I could tell she wanted to say something but probably didn't know how to start. I gave a heavy sigh and slumped into the seat, lazily turning to her "just ask Carrots, it's not healthy to keep all those questions in".

Her mouth was moving a mile a minute I almost didn't even hear any of her questions, in fact, I'm sure I missed half of what she said. "What on earth is going on between you and Delgato, what is this tickling nonsense you guys are going on about", she went on and on even mentioning my usage of the word cock. I was surprised she could even use that word without turning completely red. 

"That's what Ben was talking about this morning Carrots, my initiation is gonna be me tickled stupid by most of the Male ZPD officers. As for Delgato" I turned red again shifting a bit "I believe mammals in the trade call that flirting my naive little Carrot". Obviously, when not shocking her I was annoying her. 

"I'm not a naive little Carrot Nick" 'OW' she punched me, guess I deserved that. "They are basically going to strip you nude and tickle you. Doesn't that bother you? Also, hello did you hear your own words. Why would Delgato be flirting with you".

"Hey now easy there are you saying it's not possible to like me" I gave her my best charming grin. "Maybe Delgato actually likes me... it is kind of flattering. Besides that, tickling is a very common kink in Zootopia. Maybe not the nude part of it, but I've tickled by and been tickled others. In fact, Finnick and I used to do it all the time, even Duke and I have tickled each other before". 

I leaned back as she processed this putting my hands over my eyes as I tried to organize my mind for what was going to be a very long day. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a paw dance under my armpit, "HAHAHA hey what the heck Carrots hehe" I gave her my best wounded look, a mix of shock and confusion warring for dominance on my face.

She gave a savage little grin in response "well whatever the case is, I'll be sure to use this to keep you in line from now on". 

Just when I thought life couldn't get any harder. 

 


End file.
